


I show not your face but your heart's desire

by smolfluffqueen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Eighth year at hogwarts, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Oblivious Draco, we've all been Harry ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolfluffqueen/pseuds/smolfluffqueen
Summary: "What do you see, Draco?" Draco blanched, mostly because of the sudden use of his first name, but recovered quickly, his usual cocky sneer back in place."Did you forget how mirrors work, Potter?"





	I show not your face but your heart's desire

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first drarry fic and it's really short aaaa sorry

Harry walked down the corridor from the library, his book bag slung over his shoulder. It was far too late to be out (his procrastination skill level was through the roof) and he was fairly sure someone-either Hermione or a cocky prefect that Hermione had sent after him, only to be able to say I told you so- was near, but at this point, he didn't really care. His homework wasn't even done, it was 3 a.m., and he hadn't even eaten dinner yet-his day was already terrible, so Harry wouldn't be surprised if something worse happened.

After ten minutes of wandering around aimlessly, Harry admitted to himself that he was lost. Sighing, he pulled out the Marauders Map, only to see that, unfortunately, he was a whole two floors away from the Gryffindor tower. Upon trying to shove it back in his too-full book bag, Harry noticed a dot that definitely wasn't supposed to be there.

The two tiny footprints labeled Draco Malfoy in swirly, black writing haunted him. Apparently, he was off in an adjacent room, alone, just standing there. Deciding that fulfilling his curiosity was better than sleep, Harry trudged forward, moving his dot closer to Draco's. When he got to the classroom, though, he found the door slightly open, and peeked inside. Draco was, just as the map said, standing alone in the middle of a room. The door creaked as he pushed it open, and Draco gave him a look over his shoulder.

"Lost, Potter?" Draco quipped, moving his attention back to the object in front of him.

Blearily, Harry recognized it as the Mirror of Erised. He hadn't seen it in years- he had chosen to listen to Dumbledore's advice concerning it after all- but it stood, dusty as the day he had first found it. Harry stepped forward, dropping his bag near the door, standing next to Draco after a few long strides forward.

Neither of them said anything to each other, and it seemed like neither of them wanted to break the silence.

"What do you see, Draco?" Draco blanched, mostly because of the sudden use of his first name, but recovered quickly, his usual cocky sneer back in place.

"Did you forget how mirrors work, Potter?"

Harry felt himself go red, turning to look up at the taller boy with a look of both confusion and clarity. He spared a look at the mirror, only to see himself and Draco, standing together- a clear reflection, for once.

"Not this one, I'm afraid." Harry responded, keeping his eyes on the mirror.

He didn't realize Draco was gone until hearing the low thud of the thick wooden door shutting behind him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is Kylo-trash-squad give me death


End file.
